


Weakness

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort Sex, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Hate Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Power Play, Sad Ending, Team as Family, Tickle Therapy, split personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: "It's only natural for strong to prey on the weak. And I am weak." - a certain cinnamon roll
Relationships: Falco Grice & Reiner Braun, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun & Pieck Finger, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I will exert dominance over you in every possible way."

Well, every story has a beginning, and mine started on the day we were all selected as Warriors.

At some point, strong hands pushed me onto the ground. The owner of those hands was walking away, accompanied by all the others.

I didn't know at the time, but I would get to know him. Better than I would have liked.

I was helped to my feet by another boy, who would soon become my best friend.

We walked side by side, and my palms ached. My skin was red, and small wounds were visible on my palms.

He noticed, of course. He was observant like that. 

He took me to a doctor, and my wounds were treated with great care. 

I suppose it was understandable, when there was a possibility that I would become one of the chosen few who would save the world.

-x-

I awoke in the darkness, and the boy who pushed me earlier was there.

He had no clothes on, I realized.

He climbed up on my bed and lay on top of me, pinning me down with his body.

"Scream if you'd like. No one would hear you." he said "Not that you would. You are like a frightened doe. You have that look in your eyes. A weakness. And strong prey on the weak."

He proceeded to bite into my neck, hard. And it hurt.

I whimpered in pain.

"I like that sound." he smiled "A sound made by an animal who submits to a bigger predator."

I didn't like what he was implying. Still, I didn't think I could win against him.

After all, he was right. I am weak. Always would be.

"I want to dominate you." he breathed "I heard about your father. I bet he's disgusted by what you are. Disgusted by both you and your mother. Should I invite him to join in? I bet he'd love that."

"He'd be disgusted by you as well." I said boldly "You're an Eldian too."

That was a mistake, which I realized when he punched me in the face.

"Talking back, are we?" he said calmly "Now, we can't have that. I wonder if I should sew your mouth shut. Be silent or I just might. I can borrow some from Commander Magath..."

I whimpered again, but said nothing.

"Good boy." he ran a finger across my face "You're mine. Completely and utterly. I will train you well. I give the order, you obey. You'll be nothing without me. Nothing."

Then he left, and I was left alone in the darkness.

-x-

When I came down to breakfast, Zeke, Pieck, Marcel, Annie, Bertolt and Porco were already there.

"Good morning, Reiner." Porco greeted

"Good morning." Pieck smiled at me

I sat between the two of them and began to eat. Then I felt a hand on my thigh.

"What is the verdict?" Porco asked eagerly "Who got chosen? Did I get chosen?"

"They picked the Warriors. Me, Pieck, Marcel, Annie, Bertolt." Zeke lifted the frame of his glasses with a finger "And Reiner. Those were the people chosen."

I felt my thigh being squeezed painfully.

I excused myself and went to my room with a plate. I ate hastily and crawled under the bed. My hiding place. Nothing was disturbed. He shouldn't have been able to find me.

But he did. His dark eyes bore into my blue ones.

"You took my place from me, you piece of garbage." he said angrily "No. Calling you that would be insulting to actual garbage. At least it has its uses where you have none."

I said nothing. I merely curled into a ball.

He forced me to uncurl and he spread both of my legs, leaving a gap between them.

"You'll be my pet." he pronounced as he began to lick the space between my legs "My perfectly obedient plaything. Won't you, Reiner?"

"Po..." I tried

But he slapped me.

"Calling me by my first name is a privilege only those who are equal to me have." he said "You don't. You're beneath me, and I will teach you that eventually."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry. It will get better...eventually.


	2. Warriors

The following morning, I came down the stairs, limping noticeably.

My left leg had swelled, and I had to grit my teeth in order to bear the pure hot agony in my leg.

Bertolt must have noticed, for he was beside me in an instant. 

"Are you okay, Reiner?" he asked with concerned eyes

"It's my leg..." I told him

He looped his arm underneath my own arms, thus relieving the pressure on my leg, and helped me get to a chair.

Porco was eating a piece of toast, and he looked unfazed.

"Reiner...did someone do this to you?" Bertolt asked

Porco glared at me, warning me to keep quiet or face the consequences.

"No." I lied "I did this to myself."

Then I began devouring my food with fervor, hoping that Bertolt would drop the subject.

He did, though his eyes said it was only for now.

Once we were finished with breakfast, we headed out. Today was our free day.

Porco grabbed my hand, pulling me back.

"I want to enjoy myself today." he said casually "And you'll help me with that."

"Actually." Bertolt said gently but firmly "I wish to spend time with Reiner. You can have him all to yourself later, Pock."

"Hey!" Porco protested "Only Pieck can call me that!"

Bertolt gave no indication he heard him. Instead, he turned to me.

"We are planning something exciting for today, Reiner!" he said "Do join us."

I nodded, casting furtive glances at Porco, who looked mad. Extremely so.

We were strolling along the plaza, observing the colorful stands and other people milling about.

"Porco looked like he was about to burst." Bertolt said casually "Why do you think that is, Reiner?"

"I don't know." I lied "Why are you asking me that? It's his business and..."

Bertolt leaned in and gazed at me with intense gaze.

"Reiner." he asked "Is he...hurting you?"

"No!" I said immediately "Why would you ever suggest such a thing? Porco is good at everything he does. He would never hurt another human being. He is a hero this world needs."

Bertolt's brow furrowed even more, but thankfully, he dropped it. Which was good, for both Porco and I.

The less they suspected Porco, the less punishment I would get.

-x-

Bertolt entered the room with leisurely gait.

Pieck, Zeke and Annie were there, as was Commander Magath.

"Where are Porco, Marcel and Reiner?" Pieck asked

"I didn't invite them." Bertolt explained "Because this meeting concerns them, so I wanted them out of it."

He proceeded to explain the reason for this particular meeting. By the time he was done, everyone's jaws were on the floor.

"You can't be serious." Pieck finally said "Can you?"

"I notice things, Pieck." Bertolt said more harshly than intended "Things most other people would overlook. Like the fact that Reiner is putting less of an effort in training lately. Almost as if he wants to fail. But his loyalty and determination to help his family have always been unmatched. Yet, lately, even those began to lessen."

"Could be a coincidence." Pieck said

"He is my best friend, Pieck!" Bertolt exploded "He gives me drive to see things through myself. He motivates me, and I am his anchor. I won't let him sink."

"Bertolt is right, Pieck." Zeke said firmly "If one of our soldiers isn't giving it all, then it's our job to find out why and help them if possible."

"Sorry, Warchief." Pieck whispered

"Now." Zeke asked "How should we approach this...issue?"

"I am pretty sure Porco is somehow involved." Bertolt said "If we can separate them, then it should produce favorable results, or at least push things in a right direction. If it doesn't work, we'll continue observing and then decide what to do next."

With that, the meeting was adjourned.


	3. Questions and Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some questions are asked, and some answers are given.

I felt someone shaking me awake, gently.

I opened my eyes to see Bertolt standing next to the bed.

"Get up, sleepyhead." Bertolt said quietly "We're going to the mountains for training. Warchief's orders. He got permission from the top."

"Is...is Porco coming?" I threw out the first question that came to mind.

"No." Bertolt said with a strange look in his eyes "It's just us who were selected that are going. Why are you asking?"

"No reason." I said immediately, blue eyes widening

Bertolt gave me a long look, before turning around and walking away, motioning for me to follow.

I quickly put on his uniform and climbed downstairs. Warchief was already there, and so were Marcel, Pieck, Bertolt and Annie.

Warchief nodded as he saw me.

"So...what's the purpose of this trip?" I asked "What are the objectives of today's training?"

"Oh, this trip isn't for training." Warchief said lightly "This trip is because top brass have some...concerns. I will explain when we get there."

We were at the exit, when we saw Porco. Warchief turned to look at Pieck.

"Pieck, dear, do stay here with Porco." he said "Someone needs to keep him in check, and you're the only one who is capable of doing so."

Porco grumbled, and Pieck gave the Warchief a small smile.

And so we left, with our backpacks filled with supplies strapped to our backs.

Once we were far enough away, I voiced the question dancing at the tip of my tongue.

"Warchief, do you have feelings for Pieck?" I asked

"Heavens, no!" he replied, sputtering "She is half my age! I am not a pedophile, thank you very much."

"Why did you leave Pieck behind?" Bertolt asked, changing the subject deftly "I assume it wasn't just because she can control Porco?"

"You're right, Bertolt." Warchief said "Pieck has feelings for Porco, and that might compromise our objective for today."

"Ah, right." Bertolt nodded 

"Do you have feelings for someone, Bertl?" I asked

"Well, not feelings per se...but yes, there is someone I care about greatly." he said slowly

He refused to say anything more no matter how much I tried to pry.

-x-

A small hut came into the view as we climbed one final ditch.

"We're here." the Warchief informed us "Everything we need is already inside. Bring your backpacks and put them on the floor."

We did as he instructed.

"Have a seat." he told us, pointing towards a small table in the center of the room.

Once we're all seated, he cleared his throat.

"Now, I might as well tell you why we're all here." he began

He pulled four journals out of his backpack.

"The government generously provided these for your perusal." he said casually "You're to write what's happening in your daily lives, your thoughts and feelings, that sort of thing. Then we'll have a group reading. That would be all. I think you'll find that your rooms for the duration of this stay are prepared as well."

Bertolt and I were about to head out, when Warchief stopped us.

"Not you two." he said "You need to come with me first."

Bertolt and I followed him to his room, and watched as he pulled out a thick book from his backpack.

He handed it to Bertolt.

"You two will be the sole custodians of this book." he informed us "I want you to take turns reading it, and meet me in my room every evening for the duration of our stay here. Then we'll discuss what you've read on that day."

We nodded and took our leave. Once we were in the room, we took a look at the title. It was written in neat gold letters.

I suddenly felt like something was stuck in my throat.

HOW TO RECOGNIZE SIGNS OF ABUSE

"Bertolt..." I whispered "We can't...I can't..."

"We can and we will." Bertolt said firmly "Come sit with me and we'll read it together."

"So...our purpose here..." I said slowly

"A soldier's mental health is important too." Bertolt said "Warchief Zeke got the top brass to consider it."

Nervously, I sat down on bed beside him.

We started reading in silence.


	4. Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First daily conversations happen.

The roles were set for the most part. Marcel, Bertolt and I were set to do chores, while Zeke and Annie trained together. Sometimes, they would invite us as well, and those times were something we could look forward to.

Every evening, we would meet up with Zeke - he requested we call him that while we were here - for a daily conversation between the three of us.

And today was no exception.

We stepped into his room, though it was more like his office, to be honest.

When we stepped into the office, we discovered he wasn't alone. Marcel was there as well, though Annie was not.

We sat on the bed, as usual, and Zeke nodded at us.

"So, what did you find out from the book today, Bertolt?" Zeke asked

"Well, the most common sign are injuries." Bertolt began "Some may be visible, others may be on..."

He paused, unsure whether or not to proceed. Zeke gave him an encouraging look.

"On private parts." Bertolt lowered his voice

"That is correct." Zeke said "But physical injuries aren't the only consequences."

"There is also mental injuries." Bertolt said, looking like he just ate something disgusting "Those are worse."

I listened, not saying anything myself. My mouth was dry, and I had a feeling that something was stuck in my throat.

"Good job, Bertolt." Zeke praised "You have good memory and are also good at taking initiative."

Bertolt nodded with a smile.

"I feel this is also a good time to relax. Relaxing is important for a soldier too." he said "So I took the liberty of brewing us some hot chocolate. It should have cooled off by now, so would you be so kind to bring the cups here, Marcel?"

Marcel nodded and walked out.

He returned quickly, with four cups of hot chocolate balanced on the tray.

"Good. Now, let's drink."

"I hate to spoil the mood." I finally said "But wasn't it supposed to be just the three of us involved?"

"Yes, so it was originally." Zeke said "But Marcel had a few ideas how to approach the problem we're all here to solve. This hot chocolate is a part of it."

He proceeded to take a sip and we all followed.

"Now, for the reason we're here..." he said "The government had planned for the four of you to embark on the mission at Paradis Island. However, due to certain events, those plans have been...postponed."

"Postponed?" Bertolt repeated

I shouldn't have been surprised. Normally, he had a meek personality, only showing passion when something he was personally invested in was in the picture. We were the same in that regard, I supposed.

For me, it was becoming a hero. A hero who would save the world.

But lately, that dream had begun to dim.

We finished our hot chocolate in silence. Then Zeke got up and locked the door.

"Now no one will disturb us." he said "We came here to talk, so let's talk."

"About what?" I asked

"It should be kicking in now." Zeke said

And then I drifted off.


	5. The Talk (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk continues.

When I came to, I was in a bed, dressed in plain white night clothes. Bertolt was the only other person in the room.

"What happened?" I asked, still not fully awake

"We checked your injuries, and they matched up with those in the book's description." Bertolt told me "Looks like you were abused, both in a traditional and sexual manner."

"So...what happens next?"

"That would depend on others." Bertolt said "They're downstairs. Now that you're here, we might as well have a meeting."

With that, he helped me make my way downstairs, giving that I was still a little dizzy from the after-effects of the drug.

The table was set up in the main room downstairs, and the others were seated already.

Only two chairs were empty, probably meant for Bertolt and I.

Once we were all seated, the Warchief cleared his throat.

"All right, let's begin." he said

I tuned others out as they engaged in a heated discussion. 

It was easier to tune it out and pretend it had nothing to do with me than to acknowledge the terrifying truth.

That I was raped.


End file.
